Użytkownik:Gideon2054
Siema ludziska Ale dziwne :f Cała prawda o wrestlingu! Jak chcecie wiedzieć, interesuję się starymi konsolami i grami :D (bez hejtów proszę, każdy ma jakieś zainteresowanie C: ) Czemu super Mario Bros. 2 zyskał tak dużo hejtów? To najlepszy mario na NESa przecie. Nazwa na steamie: yikfneef (czy jakoś tak xD) A na Originie: zabojczy345 Ja tu się tak służyłem wiki a w nagrodę administrator uważa mnie za wroga... LUDZIE LUDZIE, MAM SZANSĘ NA WYGRANIE 3DSa, WSPIERAJCIE MNIE W TYCH TRUDNYCH (I DŁUGICH) CHWILACH. Już nieważne, nie wiem co z tym konkursem a gościu z allegro w**ał mnie. A już grę kupiłem. Spróbuję drugi raz. Mam niebieski nick :D Może to nie to samo co admowanie ale mam niebieski nick :D Ale mam zajebiszcze tło :D Nie za jasne nie za ciemne ^^ Ale jestem cziter o.o Jakąś małą czcionkę mam podczas pisania komentarzy O.o Gierosy które mam *Kol of Dijuti Jedynka - 10/10, co tu gadać. Najlepsza z serii :D *Dobra Dwójka - 9/10, mniejszy realizm niż w poprzedniej, ale fajne. Polecam używać karabinów. *Magiczna Trójka - 9/10, razem z jedynką najlepsza część z serii. Szkoda że mało misji i ta kampania polska... *Nowoczesna Czwórka - 9/10, no i razem z jedynką i trójką najlepsza część. Wspaniałe przeniesienie nas w czasy nowoczesne, no i jak na 10 letnią grę nadal dobrze pod względem graficznym wygląda. *Słaby Powrót Do Dzisiejszych Starców - 5/10, no niby powrót do IIWŚ, ale... Kampania Amerykańska jak rozmowa 10 filozofów w kawiarni w XVIII wieku (poprawcie mnie jeśli źle napisałem:D) a kampania rosyjska to z niej można zrobić osobną grę kuźde... *Sequel Świetnej Czwórki - 6/10, jak tak można? I się później dziwimy że nasze dzieciaki są agresywne... *Czarna Operacja - 5/10, chyba w tej grze zabijanie fajnych postaci zaczęło rosnąć na potęgę. Swift, Bowman, Reznow, Siergiej. I ten realizm. *Obrzydliwy Koniec Nowoczesnej Wojny - 4/10, okropnie mi się zabijało z tych broni. Głupie zakończenie serii i wolałem już te misje Delta niż TF. *Pierwszy Krok W Nowoczesność - 7/10, to ta gra zapoczątkowała tą nowoczesność, ale fajna. ze względu na: Możliwość wybrania sobie broni, różne zakończenia i fajny celownik podobny do holograficznego z czwórki. *Duuuchyyyy... - 3/10, zakończenie rozwala. *Ostatnia Część Serii Którą Kupiłem - 4/10, nie pociągła mnie... Ale miała fajne momenty jak: Możliwość zobaczenia głównego bohatera (klnę się na was IW) i fajne super skakanie. Ale ludzie, przy AST to zginąłem chyba z 10 razy... * Top 10 gier z serii #Call of Duty #Call of Duty 3 #Call of Duty 4 #Call of Duty 2 #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Call of Duty: World at War #Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Przyjacielowie Kto chce niech siem wpisze :D *x0FFL1N3x *Matinho24 *Print90 Inne serie w które lubię grać *WWE *BF *Sonic *Rayman *James Bond *Medal of Honor *WoT *Watch Dogs * Top 5 serii gier 5. Call of Duty - jak każdy wie seria schodzi na psy, ale ze względu na starsze tytuły zasługuje na ostatnie miejsce. 4. WCW vs NWO - Gry WCW na N64 są wspaniałe co każdy powinien wiedzieć i na serio szkoda że tak nie było z PS1 ale ze względu na tytuły Nintendo czwarte miejsce 3. Mario - gra jest prosta, ale też nie za łatwa. Miejmy nadzieję że Nintendo odbuduje potęgę serii (bo w moim odczuciu znaczne spadła) 2. Rayman - Pierwsze tytuły to poezja, zwłaszcza jedynka i dwójka. Dzisiaj jest typowo dla dzieci i w ogóle ale drugie miejsce zasłużenie. 1. Sonic - Każdy wie Sega nie produkuje już konsol i skupia się na grach ale za czasów Mega Drive'a był skarb na końcu tęczy! Szkoda że na Saturna i (chyba) Dreamcasta gry ssały ale następne części to miód malina :D. Miejmy tylko nadzieję że SEGA nie popełni tego samego błędu i nie da jakiejś randomowej firmie możliwości tworzenia gier by powstały kolejne najgorsze :S. TOP 5 najgorszych gier wszechczasów 5. Infinite Warfare xd - muszę mówić dużo? 4. Dr. Jekyll i Mr. Hyde - a więc tak. Idziesz doktorkiem do kościoła ale nie wiadomo dlaczego każdy chce cię zabić. Gdy ludzie cię zestresują na maksa zmieniasz się w Hydea i załatwiasz demony. Gra ma dwa zakończenia: Z ledwością dochodzisz Jekylem do kościoła a naprzeciwko budynku pojawia się napis End. Żeby zdobyć dobre zakończenie Hydem idziesz do kościoła, załatwiasz bossa i zmieniasz w Jekkyla i nagle wszyscy znikają. Nie ma bombermanów, Banshee, Beczek. Nic. Idziesz do kościoła. Pojawia się cutscenka jak doktorek i narzeczona biorą ślub, pojawia się napis End ale nagle uderza piorun, napis jest odwrócony i widzimy Hyde'a z krzyżem. Dziwne jak nic. Niektórzy nazywają to Walking Simulator 88'. Na NESa. 3. Action 52 - śmieszna, ale... na NESa 2. Hong Kong 97 - on ci powie dużo... Na SNESa 1. Plumbers Don't Wear Ties - Oł men! The killer of 3DO! Tego nawet grą nie nazwiesz. Jedyne co robisz to wybierasz jeden z 3 scenariuszy i pojawiają się obrazki (film, po prostu). Nie wspominajmy o tym że gra jest zapełniona porno. Nie wiem co o tym powiedzieć. Nawet Matt Ezero nie uratował "gry". On sam używa przysłowia. Po prostu. Gra zabiła 3DO. "Grasz" na własne ryzyko. Top 5 najlepszych gier wszechczasów 5. Turtles in Time - co tu gadać, mistrzowska robota i tyle. Fabuła sensowna i prosta, level design zajpip, grafa super, muzyka ok 4. Battlefield 2 - ta seria pokazywuje że nie trzeba kampanii by stworzyć solidnego FPSa i tutaj też tak jest 3. Super Mario Bros. 2 - niżej gdzieś o tym opowiedziałem, ale ok. Świetna grafa (jak na NESa), muza ok, fabuła i filmik końcowy fantastyczne ale ciut trudna. 2. Rayman Classic - grafa świetna, fabuła do zrozumienia, świetny level design i muzyka a bossowie mistrzowscy ii...! tudu tudu tudu... tudu tudu tudu....! Jedyny w swoim rodzaju...! . . . . . . . 1. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - oł je bejbi! grafika i muzyka znakomite, bossy też. świetny lebel design i poziomy specjalne. Nie zapominajmy też o możliwości zamienienia się w super formę po odblokowaniu wszytkich szmaragdów która w kolejnych poziomach się przydaje. no i w grze zadebiutowała moja ulubiona postać z serii - MILES "TAILS" PROWER! Dziwne gry dla mnie Pit Fighter - taki pre Mortal Kombat. dziwne, gra nigdy pewnie popularności nie zdobyła. Ale chociaż wydano porty na np. Super Nintendo Big Rigs - nie ma muzyki, tekstury niedokończone (można przez nie przejeżdżać), glicze, słaba grafika, brak jakiegoś championship mode'u, nie ma rywali ale "You're winner" wszystko ratuje. Chociaż oglądałem jednego gościa który podczas jazdy spotkał rozwalony helikopter i uznał że akcja dzieje się w jakiejś alternatywnej przyszłości gdzie nasz kkierowca jest jedyną żywą istotą. To by wyjaśniało brak jakiejś konkurencji. Spirit of Speed 1937 - no i tu przechodzimy do pytania... JAK LJN 5 LAT PO ICH UPADKU STWORZYŁO GRĘ? spekuluje się do dziś ale gra jest... no... crapowata i to nie był kolorowy koniec dla tęczy. słaba grafa, za zbyt trudne AI, brak muzyki, długi czas ładowania i wiele więcej Duźo Soniców na Game Geara - żeby gracze nie narzekali że nie wychodzą gry na Mega Drive'a to się robiło jakieś g...a. Mogli chociaż zrobić więcej na Master Systema. Sonic 3D Blast - jak na Genesisa grafika ok, level design najgorszy jaki mógł być, głupie walki z bossami (jak niby skoczyć centralnie w szybę czy gdzie tam?!), muzyka przeciętna i co to ma być za okrzyk "SEGA" na początku?! Superman 64 - Man of Steel by uratować swoich przyjaciół przelatuje przez kółka...? I zakończenie jak na crapowatą grę przystało jest crapowate... Gry które lubię The Adventures of Batman & Robin (Genesis i SNES) - wersja na Genesisa jest fajna ze względu na dużo rozwałki i tryb co-op, ale SNES ma grafikę jak z serialu i więcej fabuły. Obie wersje są super <3 Sonic 06 (czekam na hejty) - to ze względu na muzykę i fabułę Rayman Classic (GBC, PS) - wersja na GBC jest fajna, nie wiem dlaczego ludzie jej nie lubią. a PS... <3 WWF Royal Rumble (SNES) - muzyka, roster, grafika... wszystko piękne <3 Super Mario Bros 1 & 2 (NES, SNES) - pierwsza część to cudo, za dużo by gadać <3 a dwójka mimo że to plagiat z Doki Doki Panic (to ze względu na to te hejty) jeszcze lepsza <3 a jeszcze jak zrobiono port na snesa z ulepszoną grafą...:D Spider Man and Venom:Maximum Carnage i Venom/Spider Man: Separation Anxiety - dużo muszę mówić? Po prostu zajepip beat'em up w którym nie wspinasz się co sekundę na budynki. Batman Returns (SNES) - najlepsza ze wszystkich wersji gry, solidny beat'em up i tyle Streets of Rage - jeden z najlepszych beat'em upów w historii. Nie da się tego opisać a więc łapajcie (jeśli rozumiecie angielski) Sonic Generations - gameplay, muzyka, grafika wszysto bardzo dobrze wykonane tylko szkoda że taka krótka LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - część mojego dzieciństa. To na tym razem z CoDem 3 się wychowałem. Time Crisis 1 i 2 (PS1, PS2) - jeden z niewielu dzisiaj rail shooterów i jeden z niewielu tak wspaniałych! do dziś uważam że jedynka i dwójka to najlepsze części. Rayman 2 (PS1 i GBC) - JW, PSowa może zmieniona (800 lumów, inna walka z bossem, dialogi w języku ludzkim) ale to czyni ją najlepszą. Sunday Funday & Menace Beach - grafa jak na NESa świetna, za trudna, level design może być a muzykę też zostawmy w spokoju. Ale ją lubie T2: The Arcade Game (SNES) - wersja snesowa najlepiej oddaje klimaty arcade. grafika fantastyczna, level design i muzyka też. nie ma co się rozpisywać robota na medal i już. Rayman 3 (GBA) - mam ją jeszcze. Uwielbiam ją i nie mogę się doczekać na DSa ^^ WWE Survivor Series (GBA) - śmieszna grafa ogólnie. Tylko żeby jakoś fajnie walczyć musisz normalnie koło siebie mieć kartkę ze sterowaniem bo inaczej walka będzie wyglądała tak: 328462834 uderzeń, 3424927 rzutów i kilka duszeń by pokonać przeciwnika (ja tak miałem, serio).